1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag, and more particularly to a bag having a structure for receiving the cellular phones or the portable phones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bags are provided for receiving the documents and the other objects, such as the cellular phones or the portable phones. However, once the cellular phones are received in the bags, the documents will be damaged by the cellular phones.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bags.